wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rush
you are not supposed to procrastinate on him FOREVER with this as his theme song essence's dude! uwu partner of utopia! oKay here's a brief outline considering i can't expand on it further oof 9 D.Y. // trans-male // sea/mud // artist/gamer // esfj-a knows kurante and basically her other best friend aside from anima, also met utopia along the way, is now that bouncy happy guy along the streets appearance * vastly seawing appearance * but rather chubby so mudwing origins show * smol little bean hehe * missing all the glowing stripes/standard back fin tho, and wings fold like a mudwing * SOMEHOW still has gills hehe * navy/dark blue mainscales * light grayish blue underbelly + light azure spines on back * wing membranes are light sky blue * has purple eyes uwu * claws are somehow dusty violet personality * happy dude * constantly tries to spread this happiness * likes games, both virtual and irl * friendly and helpful * acts on impulse... like almost 101% of the time so oops * also doesn't take criticism that well and is actually very sensitive * confident, but this can sometimes be his stumbling block * he's on the touchy feely side... but somehow has problems voicing his own emotions/problems * kinda stubborn... it's hard to get him to change his mind * jumps to conclusions way too often * VERY protective and will lash out at anyone he deems threatening to those he cares about * also jealous easily but he's working on it... * selfless sort of guy <3 history * a seawing dad and mudwing mom * has a sister 3 years older than him * parents were happy, so rush was happy too * born female but from very early on he discovered he didn't quite feel that way * eventually found that he was entirely at ease with being male * parents were supportive so everything was well * received some odd looks back at the seawing kingdom they were living in, so parents decided to move to hikari when he was older (around 7?) * his sister was in jade mountain academy so they don't really meet up often in the past, now she just comes back to visit once in a while, but she decided to become a teacher at her old school * met kurante, befriended her almost instantly * they're like great buddies now * went through a jealous phase when kurante met anima * but he befriended her too just had a little grudge oof * however the latter was the one to confront him about these feelings and told him it was okay * he liked her a lot more since then * it was a while before he met utopia * he was... interested in her and ended up bonding with her even though she's quiet * kinda just fell for her in the process, didn't expect her to reveal she was trans as well * if anything that just made him love her even more * oblivious to her liking of him back * NO SPOILERS for my fanfic until here... hehehehe abilities * can breathe underwater + swim well * very artistically inclined * adaptable and flexible * quite the good actor when needed * surprisingly very skilled at using a camera * + he has good editing skills... heh weaknesses * has like NO breath weapon * physically quite weak * not very fast outside of water * doesn't really think before he acts oof * clumsy Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist)